The Medieval Vacation
by Marialine
Summary: When the three Ukes and their Semes have their vacation in another dimension, things take an unexpected turn…Sonadow, Mephilver and Fleetourge.
1. Attack In The Dark Hallows

The wind blew against the trees and it's leaves, which fell from the long branches and into the grass as the full moon shone bright in the midnight sky.

Suddenly, a portal opened from above and down came three hedgehogs, two of them screaming as they fell. The azure one was laughing at them, landing on his feet with a huge thump from his red sneakers. The albino one was able to stop screaming then he surrounded his whole body with blue aura, using his psychokinesis to keep him from falling onto the ground. The last one, a forest green hedgehog, couldn't react fast enough and hit his body on the grass painfully.

"Ow~" Scourge groaned, lifting himself from the ground as he rubbed his aching muscles.

"Oh my chaos!" Silver landed on the grass and ran over to help him. "Are you okay, Scourge?!"

"No! I'm not!" Scourge's ocean blue eyes glared at their azure friend as he gritted his teeth. "Why didn't you tell us that we were going to fall through a fucking portal, Blue?!"

"Eh," Sonic shrugged. "wasn't really worth mentioning, in my opinion,"

"HOW IS IT NOT WORTH MENTIONING?!"

"Cause I didn't know we'd fall from that height! I thought we could at least fall from the trees!"

"OH, REALLY?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE?! LEAVES?! NO! WE ARE FUCKING HEDGEHOGS, YOU IDIOT! WE AREN'T EVEN CATS TO FALL ON OUT GODDAMN FEET OR HAVE NINE GODDAMN LIVES!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Silver came between the two. "Remember why we're here; to go on a vacation with our Semes. So cool it. Alright?"

Scourge huffed and folded his arms, clutching his jacket the moment a gust of cold breeze blew towards them. Sonic looked around at the familiar place then looked up in concern.

"But…" he asked. "where are our Semes?"

A few moments later, three screaming hedgehogs came out of the portal, landing on the trees above them. The Ukes watched as the red-striped ebony one groaned, the dark aqua-striped, coal black one tried to untangle himself from the branches and the golden one fell down on a bush from the top of the tree.

"Ugh…" Shadow rubbed his head and jumped off, his hover-shoes making a clinking sound at the touch of the ground. "Man, that was rough…"

"My…same…reaction!" Mephiles finally snapped the branches before landing hard on the ground on his back. "Ow~"

"You okay, Mephy?" Silver helped his boyfriend up.

"Yes," Mephiles sighed in relief and nodded, facing his Uke. "I am now,"

"That was quite a fall, isn't it?" Sonic grinned as Shadow walked beside him.

"And WHO'S fault do you think THAT was, huh, Blue?" Scourge glared at his azure friend as he pulled Fleetway from the bush.

"Oof!" Fleetway smiled and hugged his lover. "Thanks, Scourgie!~"

"Hmph!" Scourge's muzzle reddened to the tip of his ears, making everyone laugh.

Their laughter spread throughout the forest before it slowly began to cease. After it did, the group began to set up camp. Shadow started up the camp fire, Silver and Sonic took down some trees to make logs for them to sit on, Scourge set up the tents, Mephiles placed a boundary around their campsite to make sure none of them wonders off, and Fleetway unpacked the uncooked meals they brought.

Finally, the group was done so they all gathered around the campfire, roasting raw chili dogs and marshmallows above the burning flames. Sonic strummed his guitar to add some music as the rest of them sang and laughed. They even got a flashlight to tell spooky stories to each other, scaring both Sonic and Silver terribly but after a couple of minutes of cuddling them and soothing them with gently with whispers, Shadow and Mephiles were able to calm them down.

Soon, it was getting late and their campfire had burnt out so they headed for bed. Each couple slept in each tent, each Seme snuggling their Uke tightly but warmly as they all fell into deep slumber. All was quiet and the only sound heard was the wind until…

RUSTLE!

Sonic's ear flinched at the sound then he groaned before forcing himself to sit up, causing Shadow's arms to fall from his grip around the azure Uke's waist.

"Mm, what was that?" Sonic rubbed his eyes and cautiously crawled to the end of the tent to peek his head outside.

Nothing. There was nothing outside but smoke from their campfire and the logs they sat on. None of their things were even touched.

"Maybe I'm imagining things…" he whispered to himself but soon shook his head in disagreement. "No, I don't think so. This is the kingdom of Camelot, I'm talking about. From talking swords to traitorous wizards, anything is possible here!"

RUSTLE! RUSTLE!

"Wait!" he turned to a bush. "What was that?!"

"Mm…Sonic?"

Sonic turned to the other tent to see Silver, who was barely awake as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Sonic?" he asked. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard rustling sounds," Sonic replied, standing up on his white socks.

"Me too!"

The two turned to see their fellow Uke by the last tent with a flashlight in his hand. He went out of his tent and stood up on his socks before stretching.

"Fleetway just fell asleep," he explained. "I was trying to get him to not fuck me for one night and it worked but before I could get a chance to sleep, boom! I hear rustling. I took the flashlight to investigate then I heard more rustling and you two talking so I came out of the tent,"

"I WAS sleeping," Silver gave another yawn. "That was until I heard rustling and Sonic's voice so I got out of my tent to investigate,"

"The rustling bothered me already," Sonic groaned. "I had to be alert on what's going on. This is the Dark Hallows, after all…"

"Let's gather around," Scourge suggested. "I'll light up the campfire again cause I have a feeling we won't be able to sleep without getting to the bottom of these mystery rustles,"

The younger two didn't have any complains. The simply sat on the logs as the eldest Uke (YES, SCOURGE IS THE ELDEST OF THE THREE UKES IN THIS STORY) lit the campfire with two sticks.

Finally, there was a spark and an ember before the whole thing burst into flames. Scourge sighed in relief then he dropped the sticks and sat with the two.

"So," he grumbled. "do we tell the others about this?"

"I think we should," Silver replied with a nod. "They might be able to protect us. Let's wake them up to help us,"

Sonic turned and snickered. "Maybe we don't need to. Look."

The older two (YES, SONIC IS THE FREAKING YOUNGEST OF THE THREE UKES IN THIS GODDAMN BOOK SO DON'T JUDGE) turned to where Sonic was looking at and noticed that there was someone stirring from Silver and Mephiles's tent.

"Do you think Mephy's awake?" Silver asked.

Sure enough, Mephiles came out from the tent, rubbing his eyes before a yawn escaped him.

"He's awake," Scourge chuckled. "Barely but awake nonetheless,"

"Silver?" Mephiles walked beside his Uke. "Why are you up and out so late? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, not really…" Silver gulped, nervous as his ears pinned.

"Can you wake up the others, Mephiles?" Sonic asked, sounding serious. "We…need to talk about something…"

Mephiles's ear twitches at the serious voice of the happy-go-lucky azure hedgehog before he nodded and turned, walking away to oblige.

A few minutes later, the six were all gathered around the campfire, with Silver hugging Mephiles close, Scourge leaning his head on Fleetway's shoulder and Sonic hugging himself while Shadow had his arms around his Uke's waist.

"So…" Shadow sighed after the Ukes explained to them why they were still awake. "let me get this straight; you three were bothered by some rustling in the bushes?"

"You don't understand, Shads," Sonic shook his head. "We're in the Dark Hallows in the kingdom of Camelot. No innocent wild creature would live here. It would either be a dangerous dragon or…"

His emerald green eyes widened in horror. "…a knight of the underworld…"

"A Knight of the Underworld?" Mephiles was taken back. "But how is that possible? The underworld is sealed from Camelot,"

"It happened months ago," Sonic told them. "A fake King Arthur, called the Black Knight, made by the royal wizard Merlin corrupted himself because of the scabbard of the sacred sword Excalibur. I was summoned here to take him down and to stop the Knights of the Underworld from taking over the kingdom. Unfortunately, Merlin's granddaughter Merlina got corrupted in her eager to make Camelot eternal and spread the darkness even more. I was able to defeat her and find the REAL King Arthur to rule Camelot but…we never actually finished making sure the creatures of the Underworld were out of the kingdom…"

"Well," Scourge huffed. "that ain't good,"

"Could they be living in the Dark Hallows?" Silver worriedly asked.

"Possibly," Fleetway sighed.

"They're probably living with the Dark Creatures I made and left in this realm," Mephiles mumbled and the others gasped.

"Wait, what?!" Scourge jumped to his feet in shock.

"What are you talking about, Mephiles?!" Shadow demanded.

"I didn't originally came from the Iblis," Mephiles explained. "I wasn't always the goo from it. I originally lived here in Camelot as Mephiles the Time God of Darkness. I was feared by all because I would order my legions of dark creatures to take an innocent villager then I would slay them at hand. My form was nothing but darkness until I copied the form of one of the Knights of the Round Table during a battle,"

"Let me guess," Sonic chuckled with folded arms. "It's Lancelot's form, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Mephiles nodded. "How did you guess?"

"Lancelot looks like Shadow because he's his counterpart so I'd assume that you'd copy his form,"

"Honestly, that's the reason why I copied Shadow's form; because he looked like Lancelot,"

"Alright…" Fleetway twisted his lips.

"Anyway, I remained in that form until I was summoned by the Iblis, rotting my form into nothing but goo. My legions of dark creatures were left here in anarchy. Or…so I thought…"

"What does that mean?!" Scourge growled.

"I mean, maybe the Black Knight Sonic told us is still alive. My legions can reform other dark creatures, especially those from the Underworld but when was here, I wouldn't even try to consider the idea of opening the doorway to the Underworld,"

"Why is that?" Silver tilted his head.

"The creatures of the Underworld are too powerful to control," Mephiles hissed. "They might be in anarchy but their main concern is feeding their dark forms with innocent souls. I never tried but I didn't want to. I learned very little knowledge of the Underworld so I knew it wasn't a good idea but now, the doorway is open and I have a bad feeling that, with the help of my legions, the Black Knight from the Underworld took the opportunity to rule over the darkness,"

"Oof!" Fleetway shuddered. "That can't be good,"

"No, it isn't. But what confuses me is the fact that I left my legions at the top of a mountain. Why would they be here in the Dark Hallows?"

"Maybe King Arthur would be able to answer that," Sonic suggested. "He HAS ruled here for many years, even before he disappeared due to Merlina and Merlin,"

"I'd rather not question the king about this," Mephiles shook his head in disagreement. "We do not have a great history. In fact, I tried to take over Camelot with my legions but Arthur defeated me with the Excalibur,"

"I don't wanna face Arthur either," Scourge added, looking quite uncomfortable. "Believe it or not, I've been to this dimension before and I don't have a good history with Arthur either,"

"What did you do, Scourge?" Silver raised an eye brow as he looked unpleased.

"Well, it started out small. It was about 4 to 5 years ago; I was like 13 or 14 but I was already a flirt to women. I came here to take a break from Möebius and began to flirt around girls. I MIGHT have used them for sex and stuff, which made me face King Arthur for the first time…"

"Oh, Scourge," Sonic facepalmed as Shadow shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Scourge sighed. "I was a shitbag that time so I had no clue on the bad things I was doing. After being pardoned since I was TECHNICALLY a kid, mostly in Arthur's eyes, I went back home, got my army and tried to take over Camelot,"

"Scourge!" Silver growled.

"I know, I know! I was fucked up and retarded!" Scourge groaned with a glare. "Don't need to rub it in, Silver. Yeesh!"

"Calm down," Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Both of you, just stop!"

Silver rubbed his temples and Scourge scoffed before turning away. Fleetway stroked Scourge's quills and Mephiles hugged Silver close as Shadow sighed and folded his arms.

"Well," he said. "if we can't ask King Arthur the question then what should we do? Move camp?"

A chilling gust of wind blew against the camp, putting out their campfire in an instant.

"Too late." Mephiles looked around cautiously. "They found us."

"Uh oh…" Sonic gripped tight to Shadow's arm as his Seme held him close.

"Mephy…!" Silver was trying to calm himself down but was obviously in panic as he went closer to his Seme.

"Fuck…" Scourge cautiously looked around while his Seme pulled him closer to his body.

A moment of silence followed, with the huge gusts of wind turning into small breezes as the six remained still, not wanting to move. They didn't want to catch attention to whoever was there to get them.

Suddenly, their ears twitches at the faint sound of horse hooves galloping from afar. The group stood up and went on their battle stands as the gallops got louder and louder, meaning the horses were getting closer and closer…

"Look!" Silver cried out in panic once he saw a huge knight with dark aura coming towards them on a horse.

The knight came closer until he stopped in front of the group, a group of knights and other dark creatures on horses stopping behind him as his soulless eyes glared down at the six.

"The Black Knight…" Sonic gulped and went behind Shadow, who glared back at the creature in front of him.

"Dark creatures," Mephiles spoke in a loud, clear voice. "it has been too long. I see that you have gotten yourselves a new leader, correct?"

A dark creature from behind slithered to the front and stood in front a spiky form with gleaming white eyes. He got on one knee and bowed.

"God Mephiles," he said in a cold, hoarse voice. "it has been so long since we have seen you. This leader of ours is the Black Knight but he was only to replace you until you returned,"

"Hmm, so you say, Terror…" Mephiles nodded and bowed at the Black Knight. "Thank you for taking care of my legions,"

"An honor to serve the Time God of Darkness," the Black Knight bowed.

Unfortunately, the moment he looked up, his eyes found Sonic, who was still cowering behind Shadow and was trying to keep himself unseen. The Black Knight growled and took out his sword.

"You!" He aimed his sword at the azure Uke. "I will dispatch of you!"

Sonic gulped as his eyes widened in shock. Shadow stood between them, lighting up a Chaos Spear as he glared at the Black Knight.

"Touch a SINGLE fur on him and you're dead to me!" he roared.

Mephiles quickly intervened and went between them. He narrowed his eyes at the Black Knight, looking straight into the villain's soulless eyes as he took an arm out to defend the others.

"Do not attack them!" he ordered. "They are my friends!"

"Friends?" the Black Knight wasn't pleased. "How can you be friends with this creature?! Sir Sonic has gone against the dark knights! He deserves to perish!"

"Besides," Terror tilted his head at Mephiles. "most of these creatures behind you are innocent and heroic, something that destroys us darkness,"

"He has gone soft, Terror!" a dark creature with the form of the shadow of a tree hissed. "Our once-powerful God had gone soft because of his disappearance to the other realm!"

"Quiet, Death!" Terror snapped and glared at his comrade.

"But it's true—!"

"SILENCE!" Mephiles roared, using one of his dark tentacles to grab Death and throw him away.

The dark creatures behind gasped and the Black Knight aimed his sword at Mephiles.

"He is a traitor to us!" he bellowed. "Dark legions, get them! All of them!"

"Well," Scourge groaned as the dark knights and creatures went closer towards them. "this won't end well…"

"Don't worry, Scourgie," Fleetway whispered to his Uke. "I'll take care of things,"

He unwrapped himself from his lover then attacked the dark creatures. This reckless move, however, earned him a hard beating from dark tentacles of the dark creatures, knocking him out before some of the tentacles grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Fuck that idiot!" Scourge gritted his teeth and tried to get his Seme back but failed as he was grabbed and taken away too.

"Scourge!" Silver ran to save his friend but instead got knocked out and dragged away by a tentacle.

"Silver! No!" Mephiles went to his crystal form and tried to control the creatures but they were too strong and rebelled against him.

"You are a traitor!" Terror shouted before he got kicked down by Shadow, who turned to Mephiles with panic.

"What do we do, Mephiles?!" he demanded.

"Keep fighting!" Mephiles responded. "We need to! We have to!"

"Shadow! HEEEELP!"

The two Semes turned to see Sonic cornered to a tree, with the Black Knight ready to strike with his sword.

"I will…FiNiSh YoU!" the Black Knight raised his blade. "sAy GoOdByE, sOnIc ThE hEdGeHoG!"

"No!" Shadow sped towards his boyfriend just as the sword was lowered.

He went in between them and took the strike, causing him to fall. Sonic gasped with tears eyes.

"Shadow!" he ran to him and hugged him close, letting his tears roll down his cheeks.

"No!" Mephiles wanted to take down the Black Knight but was knocked down by Death, who came back with a tree branch in his shadowy hands before turning to the Black Knight.

"Your orders, sire?" he asked, bowing.

The Black Knight chuckled down at the sight of Sonic crying before taking out his sword and knocking the azure hedgehog out. He lifted Shadow and Sonic up on his shoulders then turned back to Death.

"Leave Mephiles here to suffer his treachery," he said. "I have BETTER plans on what to do with these two pathetic hedgehogs…"

"As you say, sire," Death nodded.

"Good, now," the Black Knight turned to the rest of the dark knights and creatures. "we will take our leave! Come, we have MUCH MORE important things to do…"

He pulled on his horse's rope and galloped deeper into the Dark Hallows with his knights and legions, leaving Mephiles alone and unconscious…


	2. Seeking Help From The King

"Mm…" Mephiles groaned as he fluttered his eyes open, taking notice of the sunlight coming from behind the leaves of the trees.

Slowly, he placed a hand on his head, rubbing it softly to ease the pain before gently using his other arm to pull him to sit.

"Ugh, what happened?" he tried to recall everything that happened the previous night but when he did, it made him go to extreme panic.

His minions, a.k.a his dark legions, have turned against him. The darkness of the Knights of the Underworld and their leader, the Black Knight, had influenced them too greatly. To make things worse, they had taken his friends and lover.

"Why?!" Mephiles was enraged at himself, knowing that the attack of the dark creatures were to be blamed on him, the creator of the vile beings. "Why did this have to happen?!"

He stood up and rubbed his aching muscles then he stretched before looking around.

The camp still looked clean, as if nothing happened last night. The tents were still intact and all their belongings were still in their rightful places.

'Hmm.' Mephiles thought. 'those beings only care about the lives of living creatures…not the jewels or any other property…'

He entered his tent and found a picture of him and Silver. He sighed and took it in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Silver," he spoke as if he was about to choke in the tears he was holding in. "I'll get you and the others back. I promise…"

He placed the picture down then he swiped the small grey box beside it and placed it in his quills then he ran out of his tent then into the other tents. He grabbed a small indigo box from Shadow and Sonic's tent then took a small green box from Fleetway and Scourge's tent before taking his leave. He went to the entrance of the Dark Hallows.

"Well," he sighed. "it seems that I don't have a choice. I need to find help and I know just to where I can get it…IF he believes me…"

With that, he left the forest and ran towards the village.

X

The village of Camelot was calm and relaxing. No stress, no trouble, no nothing. The villagers were peacefully doing their work and chattering away with each other.

That is, until Mephiles came.

Everyone noticed him and they knew who he was. The children began to cower behind their parents while the women screamed and ran away. Even the men were frightened, some of them screaming and running to their houses as Mephiles walked by.

'Things never change…' he thought with a light sigh, shaking his head.

He walked further and further, scaring more that were by the path he was following. It was all screams and murmurs until three familiar knights surrounded him.

"Halt, evil God!" the female car knight roared, pointing her sword at him. "You are scaring many villagers. Leave now or face the consequences!"

"Ah," Mephiles rolled his eyes. "Percival, still as 'brave' as usual. I see that you, Gawain and Lancelot are still the so-called Knights of the Round Table,"

"So-called?!" Gawain growled, gritting his teeth before pointing one of his blades at Mephiles. "How dare you insult us, you evil fiend?!"

"Gawain! Control yourself!" Percival scowled.

"Mephiles," Lancelot stepped forward calmly. "leave us be and you won't face the consequences,"

"I will not leave," Mephiles folded his arms. "Actually, I want to speak with your king. Immediately."

The Knights looked at each other, exchanging unsure glances. The villagers watched from afar, wanting to know what the Knights were going to do. Mephiles just stood, waiting for a response either of the three. It took a while but he got his answer. Lancelot came forward and placed cuffs on the Mephiles's wrists.

"We'll escort you to the king." he hissed. "But you will not be free from our custody. Understood?"

Mephiles shrugged. "Anything to see the king,"

X

"Lamorak, open the doors!" Percival cried out and the bird knight at the castle door obliged.

The four entered, Gawain behind Mephiles in case he tried to escape as they went through the halls of Castle Camelot. Finally, they were at the throne room and Lancelot entered first.

"Your highness," he bowed in front of the azure king in front of him. "Someone wishes to see you,"

"Bring him in." King Arthur ordered.

"As you wish, sire," Lancelot rose and motioned the others to come inside.

Percival entered and bowed then Gawain went beside her and did the same thing. Mephiles entered hesitantly with Lancelot keeping an eye on him from behind. Arthur's eyes widened the moment he saw who it was.

"Mephiles the Time God of Darkness!" he stood up from his throne and grabbed his sword from the sword hilt. "What do you want from us?! Speak!"

"Calm yourself, Arthur," Mephiles calmly said, stepping forward with his cuffed hands in front of him to show him no harm. "I am not here to fight,"

"And be careful how you handle me, Arthur!" The sword, Caliburn, jumped out of Arthur's hand and hopped beside the king on his blade, a frustrated and irritated look on his face. "You could have made my blade blunt with how you withdrew me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Arthur rolled his eyes at the sword before turning back to Mephiles. "Now, tell me, Mephiles, what do you want from us?"

"I only seek aid, Arthur," Mephiles replied. "Five innocent creatures were taken by the Black Knight and his legions and dragged deep into the Dark Hallows and I need your help to get them back,"

"And do you really think I would believe that?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "I would believe that dark creatures took five innocent creatures and dragged them into the Dark Hallows but you wanting to help them? I don't believe it at all."

"I am being honest here, Arthur." Mephiles insisted with a huff.

"Really, now?" Arthur chuckled. "If you ARE telling the truth then bow to me. Bow to me to prove that you really ARE asking for my help."

He thought he could break through the other but he was sorely mistaken.

Mephiles was willing to find his friends and lover. He'd do anything, even give up his own life just to make sure that they were alright and alive.

He sighed and nodded at the command. He went down on one knee, placing his tied-up hands on the other knee as he bowed his head low.

Everyone else in the room gasped, staring at Mephiles in disbelief as they took a few steps back from him in shock.

Mephiles, the Time God of Darkness and one of their most gruesome and most dangerous enemy they had ever faced, had surrendered himself and had placed himself beneath the king like a servant. It was a shocking sight for the King and the Knights for they had no idea that this day would come.

"I…I see…" Arthur cleared his throat, suddenly losing his confidence on what he was about to say. "Um, well, I still don't believe the fact that you are willing to help the innocent beings but I'm sure your legions HAVE kidnapped them so we will save them,"

"Thank you, Arthur," Mephiles was grateful. "To make your eagerness to save them grow, I'd like to inform you that one of those innocent beings kidnapped is a friend of yours,"

"And…who may that be?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog,"

The Knights gasped while the King was taken back. Caliburn, on the other hand, jumped onto the throne and glared at Mephiles.

"How do you know Sonic?!" he demanded. "What have you done with him?!"

"I TOLD you that my legions took him…well, the Black Knight took him, actually…"

"Lies!" Arthur stomped his foot on the floor angrily. "The Black Knight was killed by Sir Sonic himself!"

"He IS alive. I cannot lie about the darkness. Besides, it is not my fault that he still lives. With the barrier of the Underworld open because of Merlina's desire of having an eternal world, my legions had gone powerful and had healed the Black Knight to be their leader while I was…somewhere else…"

"Milord, may I suggest that we ask Merlina to prove Mephiles's words?" Percival spoke up.

Arthur nodded. "Good idea. Lancelot, call Merlina,"

"As you wish, sire," Lancelot bowed before taking his leave.

A few minutes later, he came back with the female wizard, who was startled to see Mephiles at first and was even more surprised to see him bowing in front of the King but she shook away her shock and came forward, bowing her head and doing a curtsey.

"Your highness," she spoke. "you called?"

"Yes, I did, Merlina," Arthur nodded. "I want you to reveal to me if the Black Knight your grandfather made is still alive or not,"

"Most possibly not but I will make sure," Merlina closed her eyes and the crystal ball on her scepter glowed brightly. "Hmm…I am not certain he lives but…I can feel his dark energy…deep in the forest of the Dark Hallows…"

"So," Arthur grumbled. "he's still here…"

"I told you he lives," Mephiles sighed. "And he wants to get his revenge on Sonic for defeating him,"

Arthur was stumped. He didn't trust Mephiles one little bit after all of the things he'd done to Camelot but if Sonic was in danger, he couldn't just let him die. Sonic was his counterpart, who risked his life just to save Camelot. He owed him a heavy amount of debt.

With that thought, the King groaned and nodded.

"Fine. We'll help you."


	3. Saving Silver

King Arthur led the Knights of the Round Table to the Dark Hallows, with Mephiles, still with his hands tied up, and Merlina behind them as they cautiously trekked the forest. They stopped at the campsite, which was still looking untouched, much to Mephiles's surprise.

'What are those dark creatures up to?' Mephiles narrowed his eyes at the clean tents.

"Who owns these things?" Gawain questioned, looking over at the camp.

"Ours," Mephiles replied. "I am friends with those innocent creatures. We camped here yesterday, not expecting an attack last night,"

"What prove do you give for being friends with these beings?" Percival huffed.

"Check that tent." Mephiles pointed to his and Silver's tent. "If you see a picture, show it to us,"

Arthur nodded and motioned for Percival to oblige. The female knight sighed and did what she was told, reaching out for the first picture she saw, which was on one of the metal posts of the tent, then brought it out, handing it to her king.

"Look at the picture," Mephiles told him. "Tell me what you see,"

"I see…oh!" Arthur gasped in surprise. "I see you with 3 other beings. One of them is DEFINITELY Sir Sonic! The other two look like Sir Lancelot and his son Galahad though…"

"3? Can you find the other two?"

"No, not really…oh, here they are! Though both of them are fuzzy but one of them is gold. He is carrying another, that is…green, I guess? It's too blurry for me to really clarify,"

"But it does clarify that Mephiles speaks the truth," Merlina concluded.

"So it does," Arthur nodded and handed Mephiles the picture. "Very well. Percival, search the east side of the forest. Gawain, you'll search west. I'll search north while Lancelot and Merlina, keep an eye on Mephiles. He may he telling the truth but I still don't trust him. Are your orders clear?"

"Yes, sire!" the Knights and the wizard bowed before they all separated to do their appointed tasks.

"Please…" Mephiles whispered, even if he knew he would be unheard. "find my friends…and my love…"

X

SLASH! SLASH!

Arthur used Caliburn to slash through the leaves of the trees, trying to get a great view of the Dark Hallows in the late morning sun.

The forest was quiet. Too quiet.

"Why are you hesitating, Arthur?" Caliburn questioned.

"I'm not hesitating, Caliburn," Arthur explained. "I'm simply stopping to observe my surroundings to make sure I don't miss anything out-of-the-ordinary,"

"True but if you keep stopping, you WILL miss a detail,"

"Oh? And how is that?"

"You'll miss the detail from the next time you move forward and stop."

"Oh, alright." Arthur sighed. "I'll keep moving forward. Just keep quiet so I can focus."

"As you wish." With that, Caliburn's face disappeared and Arthur ran off to search more.

X

Hours passed. Soon, it was in the middle of the afternoon.

Percival and Gawain came back to the camp, empty-handed.

"It is as if the dark creatures are hiding them from us," Percival sighed, shaking her head with folded arms. "Not even a trace of them is found!"

"Then those dark creatures really wanted to dispatch of the lives they have," Lancelot shook his head with a low growl.

"How dare they?!" Gawain was infuriated. "Sir Sonic risked his life for us! But we're being useless to even rush to his aid!"

Mephiles didn't say anything as the Knights spoke. He was lost in thought, wanting the sight of his friends and needing the warmth of his Uke beside him.

Ever since he and Silver got together, he could always count on the younger hedgehog to cheer him up with light hugs and small pecks of kisses. A day without either of those felt cold. Colder than the icy wind of the midnight atmosphere from the previous night. Colder than the darkness he could once control.

He felt frozen in the spot and, unknowingly, he was. His crystals froze his legs to the grass and it also the bonds around his wrists.

Merlina noticed this and felt concerned. She placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Mephiles," she asked, catching the attention of the Knights. "are you alright?"

"H-Huh?" Mephiles turned and blinked at her before sighing and nodding. "O-Oh, yes, I am…"

"Are you sure? Your crystals are sprouting,"

Mephiles looked down and was taken back to see his legs surrounded with crystals. He jiggled his limbs to loosen them then sighed, ignoring the ones on his wrists as he sat down, panting.

'Silver and the others will be safe and found, Silver and the others will be safe and found, Silver and the others will be safe and found…' he placed the reminder in his mind over and over again, trying to ease himself from bursting into tears, another embarrassment he never want to occur…

X

"That's it!" Arthur sighed in defeat, exhausted. "I'll head back and ask my knights what they've found then we'll rest and search again!"

"You shout it like you're talking to someone." Caliburn groaned.

"I am, you over-sized can opener! I'm talking to YOU!"

"I'm right in your hand! If you're talking to me, you don't need to shout!"

As the two bickered, a creature from afar was watching them with soulless eyes before slithering out in front.

"Foolish, king…"

"Huh?" Arthur turned and gasped to see one of the dark creatures from the previous night; Death.

"Hello, King Arthur…" Death hissed as he let out his branch-like arms and spiky fingers. "Your death would please the Black Knight quite well…"

"Not in my watch!" Arthur gripped tight to Caliburn's sword hilt before attacking. "HIYAAAA!!!"

X

An hour passed and the Knights were waiting for Arthur with Mephiles and Merlina, with the tied-up hedgehog focusing on the ground and the wizard looking about for any danger.

"Where is the king?" Gawain was twitching in agony as he paced back and forth. "He should be here by now…"

"Maybe he has found someone already," Percival suggested.

"If he has, he would have returned earlier than us! He knows the importance of a life!"

"Calm yourself, Gawain." Lancelot's voice was firm as he spoke. "The king will be alright. If he doesn't arrive in another hour, we will search for him."

Another hour passed after those words. Arthur didn't return and the Knights were getting worried.

"That's it!" Gawain pointed his sword towards the north direction of the forest. "Come, we will have to search for the king!"

"That will not be necessary." Mephiles stood up from where he was sitting.

"Why is that?" Percival glared daggers at him.

"He is coming. Now."

Before they could ask what he meant, a familiar scream was heard. They turned around just in time to see Arthur getting thrown towards them, landing roughly on the ground. The Knights gasped.

"Your majesty!" They ran to him, quickly checking on him for any injuries.

"I'm fine!" Arthur snapped, panting as his eyes glared up at Death, who approached them menacingly with a sharp grin. "Attack HIM!"

"As you command!" Lancelot nodded then they took out their blades and attacked Death.

Death compromised too easily, despite their attack being all so sudden, and took the Knights down in one blow.

"FOOLS!" he burst into evil laughs.

"No one can stop me!"

He looked down at them and when he spotted Mephiles, he began to frown then a smirk.

"Oh, hello, our EX-leader…" he slithered closer, now something behind his hands. "Long time, long see…"

"It's only been last night, Death." Mephiles hissed, glaring his snake green eyes at him. "What do you want from us now?"

"Just thought that you'd like to see something I'm keeping for as long as I live," Death grinned.

"WHAT is it?!" Mephiles was losing patience, his form changing little by little into his crystal form.

"Him.~"

Mephiles's eyes widened. 'Him…?'

Death took out what he was hiding and showed it to him.

It was Silver but he looked as if he was beaten up bad. His albino fur was dirty, his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

Mephiles felt himself snap. He wanted to grab his boyfriend from the arms of darkness but Death backed up, floating away from the group with a snicker in his face.

"Too slow!~" he mocked, cackling as the Knights and the King stood up weakly and watched.

"Give him back!" Mephiles's whole body was burning in dark flames as his eyes were turning fiery green.

"You've gone TOO soft and TOO weak, Mephiles…" Death growled, raising Silver's unconscious body high in the air with one hand. "Giving mercy to innocents like this male! You are a coward!"

"I said, GiVe HiM bAcK!" Mephiles was starting to lose himself, the flames of darkness turning into uncontrolled tentacles that flung around him. "GiVe HiM bAcK rIgHt NoW, dEaTh!"

"Oh?" Death grinned evilly before purposely dropping Silver, who landed on the ground with a large thud. "Oops!"

"NOO!" Arthur ran towards the albino one with his Knights, all of them checking him over for any injuries before the King looked up at Mephiles.

Mephiles, on the other hand, couldn't move. His left eye twitched as the darkness swallowed him up until his whole body was grey. His eyes shone like gems in rage in fury as the rope melted, allowing his hands lose as crystals covered most of his quills and body. He began to float and placed an arm up, aiming his now free hand towards Death.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT, DEATH." he spoke in a voice deeper than his original one, sounding more menacing and angrier than before. "YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT."

"You're weak, Mephiles." Death confidentially chuckled. "You can't kill anyone, even if you tried!"

"His head is bleeding." Gawain reported, taking his bloody hand from Silver's head.

"He must have hit it when he fell," Percival sighed pitifully. "Poor hedgehog,"

Mephiles overheard this and pointed to a direction, motioning the Knights, the king and the wizard to leave. They turned to where he was pointing and saw Castle Camelot.

"He wants us to go to the castle to heal the victim," Merlina guessed and Arthur nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Merlina, take this young one there and heal him. We'll meet you there,"

Merlina nodded and bowed then she gently took Silver in her arms and disappeared in a small tornado then the king and the Knights turned to see what their dangerous new ally is about to do next.

Mephiles raised his hand slowly, causing Death to choke in his own chuckle as he was raised from where he was. Mephiles's hand turned into a fist, suffocating the other dark form in front of him then with a sudden release, Death vanished, his pain-filled screams echoing through the forest.

Arthur and his Knights jumped, shocked of what they just witnessed as Mephiles came back down to the ground. He sighed and bowed his head down.

"I thought I told you to leave with Merlina to heal…HIM," he spoke, not needing to face the others behind him watching with wide eyes.

"We…We needed to see what you'd do to that creature," Arthur replied with hesitation. "It's not, you know, normal for us to see you changing sides, after all these years…"

"If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, messes with my friends or anyone else I care about, I WILL change sides. I will do ANYTHING for the ones I care about…"

Mephiles sighed again and held his aching head, shaking it. He turned back to the group behind him with neutral eyes.

"How is he?"

"We'll have to go back to see," Arthur replied, internally grateful that the other was changing the subject.

Mephiles nodded.

"Okay."


	4. A Plan Gone Wrong

"He will heal in time," Merlina told everyone as soon as they were all in the castle.

Silver was on Merlina's healing bed, still unconscious but his body had no bruises, thanks to the wizard's healing spell. Arthur was in front, staring down at the albino with concern as Merlina stood beside the wounded one and his Knights stood beside him.

Mephiles was behind them. Yes, he wanted to see Silver but not like this. Never like this. He wanted to see the Silver that was awake and happy, cuddling him and giggling whenever he kissed his cheek.

Not the Silver who had the possibility of dying.

With that, Mephiles tried to hold in his tears then he turned and ran outside. Arthur noticed this and ran after him, with none of his Knights realizing that he left.

X

"Why'd you leave?" Arthur asked as soon as he caught up to the other hedgehog, who sat down in the garden, twiddling with something in his hands. "I thought you wanted to see your friend…"

"Silver…is more than a friend to me, Arthur…" Mephiles sighed, his tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he clutched the box in his hands.

"Pardon?" Arthur was taken back before taking a risk to sit beside him. "What do you mean?"

"Silver…is not my friend. He's…my boyfriend…"

Arthur was surprised. But then, not quite shocked.

Sonic had told him a little thing about his world. He told him that same-sex relationships were accepted in their world and that he himself had a boyfriend.

"O-Oh…" Arthur nodded slowly to process the info. "I-I see…"

Mephiles sighed. He stared down at the box he had then carefully opened it.

Inside was a small silver ring with a huge topaz in the middle, glistening at the the sunlight above.

It only took one shimmer from the gem reminded Mephiles too much of Silver's golden eyes. It made him burst into tears. He held the box to his chest and just let his tears flow.

Arthur's ears pinned to his skull (NOTE THAT ARTHUR LOOKS LIKE SONIC), guilty as he watched the other cry. In his mind, he wanted to comfort him but he knew that even if he tried, the grey hedgehog wouldn't stop crying.

Finally, his mind made a decision and he placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Mephiles," he began. "I know you're upset about all this but don't worry. Silver will live. I promise you that,"

"This…is all my fault," Mephiles sniffed his tears. "This would never happen if it wasn't for my army…my legions…"

"You can blame yourself all you want, Mephiles, but it won't change what just happened in the past,"

"I-I know…" Mephiles sighed. "It's just that…my best friends Shadow Fleetway and I, planned this vacation to be…perfect,"

Arthur raised an eye brow. "What do you mean by…perfect?"

"We would stay here in a week. Settle in the camp at night then by the next three sunsets, we would each get the turn to explore the forest. On a nearby mountain, we would kneel down on one knee and propose to them, declaring how much we care for them and how much we want to be with them. The rest of the days would depend on their answer. If they said yes, the rest of the days would be filled with joy and happiness but if they said no, it would be filled with patience to give them time. Either way, our lives would have changed from simple to amazing…"

"Oh…" Arthur could just watch as the hedgehog stared off into the heavens, obviously lost in thoughts as a pink blush raced through his cheeks. "So…things didn't go as planned?"

Mephiles nodded, his expression darkening. "Yes, unfortunately. The Black Knight and my army betrayed me and attacked us last night. Nearly taking our lives…"

He sighed and closed the box then he kept it in his quills and folded his arms. Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, Mephiles," he reassured him. "Once my knights and I get our strength back, we WILL defeat the Black Knight and get back your friends. I promise you that,"

All of a sudden, he was pulled into a warm embrace, dark blue-striped grey arms around him as the other hedgehog hugged him warmly and tearfully.

"Thank you…Arthur."


	5. The Return Of Silver

Back in Castle Camelot…

The Knights FINALLY noticed that their king was missing from the room so they searched high and low for him, trying to make sure that he was alright.

Merlina stayed by Silver's side, watching over the unconscious hedgehog with her staff in her hands just in case. A few hours passed by and the Knights returned to the room, pacing in panic.

"Where could he be?!" Gawain roared out.

"He couldn't have gone far," Percival reassured the echidna knight. "We should do another round,"

"But we searched the whole castle already!"

Percival sighed in defeat, shaking her head before turning to the ebony knight. "Lancelot, what do you think we should do?"

Lancelot was about to respond when his ears flickered at the sound of a groan. The knights turned to Merlina, who was kneeling down at a whimpering and steering yet still sleeping Silver.

"Hush, you three," she told them as she soothed the albino Uke. "His healing is activating his senses of hearing and your noise is causing him alarm,"

"We apologize, Merlina," Percival sighed. "We are just anxious on where our highness could be,"

"Then I apologize for worrying you all so much," The knights turned and gasped to see Arthur enter the room with Mephiles following behind him.

"Your majesty!" Gawain bowed.

"Where have you been, our king?" Lancelot asked.

"Outside with Mephiles, talking about stuff," Arthur replied, advancing towards them before leaning down at the unconscious hedgehog. "How is he doing, Merlina?"

"Very well," Merlina answered. "His senses are working right so he might be able to wake up soon,"

"When is 'soon'?" Mephiles questioned.

"About a day or two," Merlina stood up. "Whenever his senses and his subconsciousness meet,"

"Oh, I see," the grey hedgehog leaned closer at the albino one and cupped his cheek.

Immediately, Silver flinched and groaned, shaking his head and causing Mephiles to let go.

"His senses are quite sensitive," Lancelot informed.

Mephiles could only nod, trying to contain the tears in his eyes as he slowly turned and walked to the exit. His footsteps caused the albino hedgehog's ears to flicker before he began to twist and turn.

"Mmm…" Little by little, his eyelids fluttered open to show his sleepy golden eyes. "W-Wha?"

"Oh my!" Merlina gasped. "He is waking up!"

Mephiles overheard this and turned back to see Arthur and the knights gathering around the hedgehog.

"Ugh…" Silver sat up and rubbed his eyes then he looked around and jumped. "W-Who are you?"

"Greetings, Silver," Arthur smiled welcomingly. "I am King Arthur, ruler of the kingdom of Camelot. These are my knights, the Knights of the Round Table; Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival And Sir Gawain. And this is the royal wizard of Camelot, Merlina, granddaughter of the wizard Merlin,"

"Woah…" Silver gasped before letting a grin on his face. "It's nice to meet you guys too,"

"Ahem!" Caliburn jumped in front of the albino hedgehog, who jumped, startled. "Are you forgetting someone, Arthur?"

"Oh, right," Arthur rolled his eyes with a snicker. "And this is my trusty sword, the Excalibur but we call him Caliburn,"

"Um, hello," Silver waved then he looked around. "Where am I?"

"This is Castle Camelot," Merlina replied. "You were brought here to heal after you were attacked by the Dark Creatures of the Black Knight, Silver,"

"Oh, I remember that but how do you guys know my name?"

"Mephiles had told us who you are," Percival said. "He added that you are a friend of his. Is it true?"

"Mephiles?" Silver's eyes lit up at the name. "He told you guys what happened? Where is he?"

"Right here," Arthur and his Knights turned and made way for Mephiles to be visible as the grey hedgehog stood closer to them than before.

Silver gasped, tears flooding his eyes. "M-Mephy?"

"Silv…" Mephiles revealed his mouth in a smile as he opened his arms.

At once, the albino one levitated and sped to the other, his arms wrapping around his Seme's neck as he held him close. The two slightly pulled away before the Uke initiated a kiss. The grey hedgehog kissed back, hungrier but more passionate while his arms were tightly secured around the younger one's waist.

The knights gasped, Percival placing a hand on her mouth as Gawain's jaw dropped. Lancelot blinked at the scene through his visor but chose to stay quiet with his arms crossed while Merlina's eyes widened in surprise. Arthur merely chuckled at their reactions as the couple separated with blushes and small smiles.

"I see you two are happy," the king grinned.

"Very," Mephiles nodded then he turned to the wizard. "Thank you for healing him, Merlina,"

"Your welcome," Merlina did a curtesy.

"Mephy, I missed you!" Silver still had his arms around his lover.

"I know," Mephiles kissed his cheek. "I missed you too. Did those Dark Creatures hurt you in any way?"

"Other than beating the breath and senses out of me? No,"

"Oh, thank chaos," Mephiles nuzzled his neck. "Are you tired? Still hurt?"

"My muscles are still a little sore…"

"Then more rest is what you need while Mephiles and I discuss about the war against the Black Knights and the Dark Creatures," Arthur spoke up, moving forward.

"War?" Mephiles was taken back and so was Silver. "Already?"

"It is the only way to get Sir Sonic back from the Black Knight, along with your other friends," Lancelot pointed out.

"Silver needs to rest so he can join the battle," Percival added. "We need all the help we can get,"

Silver gulped then he felt the grip around him tighten, making him look up at Mephiles, who glared and narrowed his eyes at the knights and Arthur while maintaining his protective embrace.

"As much as I enjoy your idea of taking down the Black Knight and the Dark Creatures," the grey hedgehog began. "I am a little… well, more than a little. I am REALLY against the idea of Silver joining the fight,"

"As much as I would LOVE to help you guys fight in the battle," Silver went on. "I'm not really the war-type of fighter. Last time I fought in a war, things were… not very pleasant. Can I just stay here and hold down the castle?"

Arthur gave it a thought and shrugged. "I think it would be safer if you stay here since you've encountered and got beaten up by those Dark Creatures…"

"WHAT?!" Caliburn was shocked by his handler's decision. "A knight does not back down from a battle or a war!"

"But he's not a knight, Caliburn," Mephiles growled. "And he has a voice to speak his opinion and has the right to choose his wants,"

"But—"

"THAT'S enough, Caliburn," Arthur told off the sword before turning to his knights and the royal wizard. "Percival, Merlina, you will stay with Silver in Castle Camelot for his back-up. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," the girls bowed.

"Thank you, Arthur," Silver smiled then he turned to his boyfriend and cupped his cheeks. "Mephy-kun!~ I miss you so much! If I'm resting early, can you sleep with me?~"

The rest of the crowd jaw-dropped, even Arthur. Mephiles stared at his lover, confused.

You see, in Camelot, sleeping with someone doesn't mean a simple sleepover. It means the people are going to do something intimate. If it was a simple sleepover, it would be 'sleep by your side only', signifying that the other person just wanted to sleep over at the first person's place or room.

"Surely you jest, Silver!" Percival was dumbfounded.

"No, I don't," Silver sighed. "I love him and I missed him SO much that I wanna sleep with him~"

Mephiles finally realized what the albino one meant, causing a deep blush to cross his muzzle. "Uh… Silvy…? Did you miss me that much?"

"…yes," Silver pouted and looked up at him with big pleading, golden eyes. "Please!~"

Mephiles blinked at him in surprise, taken back by the request. He thought about it for a while before kissing his forehead.

"…oh, alright," he chuckled. "You're lucky that you are ADORABLE~"

"Aren't I always in your eyes?~" Silver purred, nuzzling his chest fur.

"Always and will forever be, my Silvy-chan~" Mephiles turned to the king. "Arthur, would you mind…?"

"O-Oh!" Arthur cleared his throat. "N-Not at all! We can discuss further info about the war in the morning,"

"Yay!" Silver cheered.

"Oh, you adorable little hedgehog~" Mephiles kissed the other, who kissed back with passion and happiness.


	6. Moonlight Proposal

**_…but to note again that in my universe, Silver is older than Sonic and he isn't innocent. Also, Mephiles's Dark Creatures are pretty dumb XP_**

**_This chapter proves it but I love that theory! Also can't wait for your story! XD_**

**_X_**

"Here is your room," Lancelot guided the couple to a door carved with vines and flowers on them.

"Thank you, Lancelot," Mephiles bowed.

"Yeah, thanks!" Silver giggled.

"I will see you out in the training yard tomorrow, Mephiles," Lancelot bowed then left.

The two entered the room, Mephiles shutting the door behind them as Silver climbed onto the bed, immediately cuddling the sheets.

"Aah~" he purred all over, rolling around. "This feels so nice~"

Mephiles smiled as he watched, his fingers stroking a small box that he was hiding behind his back.

This was it. He was FINALLY going to ask him. Nothing could go wrong now. Well, at least he hoped so. He wanted things to go… perfect.

…but he was scared. Nervous. Petrified even. Any mistake he made was going to be regrettable in the future. He just knew it.

That's wasn't all. What if he didn't accept? There was a huge possibility, mostly because of what recently happened. He would never EVER forget it if the other said no.

He turned to the window. The curtains were open as the moon showed it's light. It gave him strength. If the moon could shine despite being always in the dark, why couldn't he?

His body was still in a tremble as he gulped. He took a shaky breath and sighed, turning back.

"Uh… Silver?"

"Mm?" the albino hedgehog turned his way, an ecstatic smile on his face. "Yes, Mephy-kun?"

"I…" Mephiles gulped again and cleared his throat. "Silver, as you know, we've been together for 2 years already and you know that I love you so much. You're sweet, kind, caring, and everything I could really ask for. You were the only one who believed in me, in my revelation from evil, when no one else did. You have been with me in every step of life and I am internally grateful for all the love and support you gave me.…"

With every word he says, Mephiles was moving forward until he was already in close. He went on one of his knees and held the box out in his hands.

"Mm?" Silver sat up and gasped, his cheeks blushing when he saw the position his lover was on. "M-Mephy…?"

"Silver…" Mephiles took a deep breath, holding his boyfriend's hand. "I know this vacation hasn't been the perfect relaxation we thought of. Or the paradise you've been dreaming off. Things are just horrible and it's all my fault. I just hope you have forgiven me. Despite all this, there's one thing I've been planning to do that I still want to come true. Something… that will change our lives in either responses you give… because Silver…"

He opened the box and the albino one's eyes widened at the topaz gem shimmering as the silver ring was shown to him. He placed his hands on his mouth as he gasped, his blush spreading as he was beginning to tear up.

"…I want you and I to be together for as long as our lives may bring us," Mephiles smiled. "I want you and I… to be bonded. As one… with your permission, of course…"

"Oh, Mephy…" Silver stifled his tears of joy, a bright, wide smile stretched across his cheeks. "Yes. Yes, yes, YES! I will marry you! I want us to be bonded too… more than you'll ever know…"

Mephiles blushed hard but his smile were wider than before as he felt happiness flutter in his chest while his heart soared out of his body and through the sky. He took off the glove and placed the ring on his new fiancé's ring finger then he carried him in his arms and kissed him passionately, not realizing a dark figure spying on them from the window before disappearing into the night.

{SOMEWHERE}

"Black Knight, our leader,"

"What?" The Black Knight turned from his prisoners to the spy of the Dark Creatures, Putrid. "Can't you see I'm BUSY HERE?!"

"I apologize, my king," Putrid bowed his shadowy head. "but I have news,"

"What is it?!" The Black Knight growled.

"It appears Death's recklessness to attack Arthur caused him his life. It also caused him the release of one of the innocent creatures…"

"WHAT?!" The Black Knight was raging. "I KNEW DEATH WAS AN IDIOT BUT HOW CAN HE BE THAT STUPID?!"

"What's worse is that the innocent creature, who's name is Silver, is the closest to Mephiles and is now his fiancé. If we still had him…"

"…WE COULD HAVE WEAKENED THAT TRAITOR!" The Black Knight swung his sword at Putrid, who yelped away in fear. "ARGH! DEATH WAS A FOOL! HE DESERVED TO PERISH! PUTRID, GO BACK TO SPYING AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GATHER MORE INFORMATION TO WEAKEN AND DESTROY MEPHILES, ARTHUR AND HIS KNIGHTS!"

"O-Of course… s-sire…" Putrid bowed low before taking his leave.

The Black Knight huffed and turned to his prisoners.

Sonic and Shadow were chained and knocked out as they were locked up in a cage. They're bodies were covered with bruises and cuts as they were lying on the metal floor of their prison.

"Soon, Sir Sonic…" The Black Knight snarled, glaring at the azure one ferociously. "Your death will come soon…"


	7. Miracle Of Love

A week later…

"I am still curious on how you fell for a creature like Mephiles," Percival sighed, shaking her head as she and Silver took a walk along the castle hallways. "How did you two even meet?"

"We, uh," Silver giggled nervously. "didn't exactly have a good meeting. It wasn't bad either. Let's say that it was… neutral, especially since it was in the middle of a field of destruction and war,"

"Really? What exactly made it bad?"

"The fact that Mephiles tricked me into trying to kill Sonic and the fact that he himself killed Sonic,"

Percival gasped. "Sir Sonic was killed?!"

"Yes, but don't worry. We got him back from the dead and everything's all good. Mephiles learned his lesson and now, we're engaged!"

"Engaged?"

"Yep!" Silver took off his glove and flashed the ring towards the female knight. "He proposed to me a week ago and it was SO romantic~"

"Oh, how sweet," Percival raised her visor and smiled at him. "I'm sure you two will be happy together. Do you think you will have children?"

"Yes, we will,"

"Really? How so?"

"I'm a… 'special' kind of male…"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You see…" Silver blushed a little, turning away. "I'm a Male Hermaphrodite Type 5, which means I have two genitals and I can also reproduce normally so we can actually have biological children,"

"With Mephiles as the father? Will that even be safe?"

"Oh, hush," Silver pouted as he crossed his arms. "I've seen Mephy-kun with our friends who were children before. He was so kind and caring towards them that I think… no, I KNOW that he would be the PERFECT father,"

"As you say, Silver," Percival just nodded. "I don't think it's such a good idea but I know that you should always follow your heart,"

"Aw, thanks, Percival!" Silver grinned. "And don't worry about Mephy! He and I've got everything under con—"

Suddenly, his stomach began to churn. Something rose from inside of him and he had to cover his mouth in shock.

"Silver?" Percival grew worried at his friend's expression. "Are you alright?"

The albino hedgehog didn't respond. Instead, he went for the nearest bucket he saw and vomited. The female feline knight was taken back and immediately went beside her friend, who fell on his knees as he kept throwing up.

"Silver, what is the matter?!" she asked panically.

"I… argh," Silver groaned, placing the bucket down and placing a hand on his head. "I've been feeling… kinda sick these last few days…"

"Have you told Mephiles about your condition?"

"No," Silver sighed. "I can't. He's too busy with training and with helping Arthur with the war. I can't disturb him with something I don't even know about. I need to figure this out first then I'll tell him,"

"You will need help," Percival held out a hand. "Let me help you,"

"I…" Silver held in his vomit and gulped it back in. "…okay then,"

He accepted the hand with a smile then he was lifted back up to his feet. He dusted himself off then turned to her.

"But how can we figure this out?" he wondered.

"Hmm…" Percival started to think. "I think Merlina would be able to help us. We can ask her for assistance,"

"Alright!" Silver beamed. "Let's get going!"

The two went off, out of the hallways and to one of the castle towers. They headed up a long row of stairs that led up to a door. It had the label 'Royal Wizard M' pasted by it's wood as it had a doorknob and a door-knocker. Percival held out a hand and gently used the knocker.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" the door opened and out popped Merlina. "Oh, hello, Percival and Silver! What brings you here?"

"Greetings, Merlina," Percival bowed. "We are in need of your services. May we come in?"

"Of course, of course!" Merlina moved aside to let the two enter her workshop/room. "I apologize for the mess. I do not get visitors around for I am mostly summoned by King Arthur than visited by him,"

"It's understandable, Merlina. Don't worry," Silver reassured with a smile as he and the female feline knight entered, closing the door behind them.

"So what kind of my services do you need?" Merlina asked while tidying up the mess in front of them.

"Silver has been having some unknown sickness for a few days now," Percival reported. "He wants to know what kind of illness he has and if it is very severe or not,"

"I see," Merlina nodded and turned to the albino one. "What are your symptoms, Silver?"

"Well," Silver bit his bottom lip and looked away. "I'm always having food cravings and mood swings but also nausea. I don't always vomit but whenever I do, blood comes out if I don't eat anything. When I do eat something, I just vomit it out and feel hungry all over again. I also get headaches and dizziness. Sometimes, I almost faint whenever I walk and I also get stomach cramps,"

"So most of your symptoms are in your stomach?"

"Yeah, mostly," Silver nodded. "What do you think is the matter with me, Merlina?"

"I don't know," Merlina admitted before standing up and grabbing her staff. "but I will try to find out,"

The crystal ball on her staff glowed icy blue as she waved it around, her ball pointing at Silver while their surroundings turned fade-blue. The staff was raised and lowered, tapping the ground. The color on the walls disappeared but the crystal ball's glow got stronger.

"There, the scan is complete," the female wizard looked over at her staff's crystal ball. "Hmm…"

"Can you identify the problem, Merlina?" Percival questioned.

"Well, through this scan, I could see a… oh goodness!" Merlina let out a gasp. "What a miracle!"

"What?!" Silver was eager to know his condition. "What's a miracle?!"

"Silver… there's a child growing inside of you!"

"A… child?!" Percival turned to the albino one, surprised. "You and Mephiles ACTUALLY slept together?!"

"Uh… yes," Silver grinned sheepishly before he began to get excited. "Oh my chaos, I have a child growing inside me?! I'm pregnant?!"

"Yes, Silver," Merlina nodded. "You are pregnant, with Mephiles's child if I'm not mistaken,"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Silver used his psychokinesis to float in celebration. "I can't wait to tell Mephy about this!"

"You can choose to do it during or after lunch time," Percival suggested. "The king, my fellow knights and Mephiles would be finished with training by then,"

"During lunch is better!" Silver grinned wide. "I can't wait!"

{LATER}

Lunch came quick. Silver was hopping on his seat on the dining table, excited as Percival and Merlina stood by the door, waiting for their king. The servants served the food and the table was overflowing with deliciousness but neither of the three cared as they sat/stood and waited.

Soon, the doors flung open and in came Arthur with Lancelot and Gawain following behind.

"Your majesty," Percival and Merlina bowed.

"Hi, Arthur!" Silver waved at the king enthusiastically. "And hello, Lancelot and Gawain!"

"Greetings, Silver," Arthur smiled, sitting on his dining seat as the male knights bowed and stood by his sides. "I see you are happy today. May I ask why?"

"Oh, nothing," Silver grinned mischievously. "Just came across some AMAZING news…"

"Really? Do you mind sharing?"

"Maybe later, when Mephy-kun arrives!" Silver looked around, his eyes darting at the door. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Having another 15 minutes training with Caliburn," Arthur shrugged with a sigh. "That sword's got a picky taste when it comes to training someone,"

"So when will they finish?"

"They started 12 minutes ago so maybe… in 3 minutes or less?"

"Okay," Silver was eager to tell, biting his bottom lip in excitement as he waited.

Finally, Mephiles entered through the doors, wearing his hazy brown armor without his helmet as his sword was sheathed. He looked annoyed and ready to burst as his hands clawed his quills in irritation while Caliburn hopped beside him, nagging.

"…and when you strike, you must have the proper position of flight and landing!" the sword went on and on. "If you take flight incorrectly, you won't be able to attack straight and if you land incorrectly, you will hurt yourself!"

"ARGH!" Mephiles groaned, turning to the blade. "For the LAST TIME, Caliburn, I KNOW my mistakes! I don't need YOU to keep pointing it out every training so STOP IT!"

"Sheesh, SOMEONE has an attitude against judgement," Caliburn just huffed and began to approach Arthur.

The grey hedgehog's eye twitched but before he could say anything, his Uke attacked him with a hug.

"MEPHY!~" Silver immediately wrapped his arms around his Seme and kissed his cheek, nuzzling his neck. "YOU'RE HERE! YAY!"

In a flash, Mephiles's rage switched and he turned to his fiancé to kiss his forehead.

"I missed you too," he stroked his quills lovingly.

"Mephy, I have news!~" the albino one purred, his golden eyes full of delight. "Super duper great news!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Well…" Silver's ears pinned giddily.. "I'll give you three clues. The first clue is this!"

He took out a baby blanket, which he, Percival and Merlina found in one of the old boxes up in Merlina's tower, from his quills and showed it to his boyfriend. Mephiles gently took it in his hands and looked at it, confused.

"A… blanket?"

"Mm-hm," Silver nodded.

"I… I'm still confused,"

"Okay, next clue!" Silver skipped to the table and held out a baby bottle, which he and Percival discovered in one of the kitchen pantries.

Mephiles followed behind, the blanket still in one of his hands before taking the bottle in his other hand. He stared at it for a while as his mind reeled.

"A bottle? Hmm…" he was starting to have a thought. "Only a baby used this…"

"I know…" Silver giggled, sitting down on his chair. "Ready for the last clue, love?"

"Yes," Mephiles nodded as he sat beside his lover.

"Here you go!" the albino one shoved a baby rattle and a pacifier, which he found three days ago in one of the castle closets, to his fiancé. "Can you guess the news now?!"

"Hmm…" Mephiles was deep in his thoughts. "A baby blanket, a baby bottle, a baby rattle and a pacifier for babies…"

"I was able to keep them because I needed them," Silver added, looking innocent.

"Really now?" Mephiles raised an eyebrow. "The only reason you'd need them is if…"

His eyes widened, his pupils shrunk and his jaw dropped. "…you are…"

His words stopped there, his mouth hanging open. The albino Uke's tail wagging happily and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, YES!" he cheered with beaming eyes. "That's right! I'm pregnant, Mephy!"

"Pregnant?!" Gawain gasped, nearly fainting as Lancelot placed a hand on his mouth. "How is that possible?!"

"I am curious as well," Arthur acted calm, despite being surprised by the news, while he leaned closer from his chair. "How can a male carry a child?"

"I'm a Male Hermaphrodite Type 5, Arthur," Silver explained. "I have both genitals and I can reproduce normally. Mephy and I slept together a week ago so I'm not really THAT surprised…"

"Amazing…" Arthur nodded in understanding. "Your world is quite strange but it's fascinating to know that there are different types of creatures there,"

"Uh-huh," Silver turned to his still-frozen-in-shock fiancé. "What do you think, Mephy? Is it great news?"

"Great?" Mephiles shook his head. "No, it's not great at all,"

The albino's ears dropped. "W-What? B-But I…woah!"

He gasped, caught off-guard as his love scooped him up and embraced him, nuzzling his neck.

"It's the best news I've ever heard…" Mephiles finished and kissed his fiancé's cheek. "I love you~"

"Aw!~" Silver purred, giggling. "Love you too~"

"Congratulations to both of you!" Arthur applauded. "I bless your child to have a wonderful life!"

"But how about the war, your majesty?!" Gawain spoke up in alarm. "Silver and their child will be caught in the middle! It's too risky!"

"Too risky?" Silver smirked. "I've been through a war before. I'll be fine. Besides…"

He wrapped an arm around the grey hedgehog's neck and kissed his cheek. "…I know Mephy-kun will protect me and the baby~"

"Oh, Silvy-chan, of course I will~" Mephiles purred, his arm snaking around the other's waist. "I won't let anything bad happen to you and the baby~ I promise~"

{MEANWHILE}

"He got away, Sir," Dagger, a lower-rank guard of the Dark Creatures, bowed low at the high-rank spy.

"WHAT?!" Putrid slapped the other, rage flowing through his non-existent, shadowy body. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET THAT HEDGEHOG ESCAPE FROM YOUR WATCH! HE'S NOT EVEN AN INNOCENT CREATURE!"

"T-That's the point…" Dagger stammered with quivering tentacles. "H-He escaped so easily, especially when he realized that he was all alone…"

"He's a demonic being! YOU were in charge of making him side with us!"

"He refused and escaped, Sir!"

"THAT is your excuse?!" Putrid slapped him again.

"Calm yourself, Putrid." The two turned to see Terror appear from the shadows.

"But, Terror—!"

"No BUTS!" Terror snapped, making the two shut up at once.

"T-The Black Knight o-ordered us to persuade t-the prisoner to side with us t-to defeat Mephiles…" Dagger shakily spoke.

"It's not what I ordered." Terror folded his shadowy arms.

"But the Black Knight is our new LEADER!" Putrid argued. "We can't go against his wishes!"

"We CAN." Terror smirked. "He MAY be our leader from the Underworld now but he's NO Dark Creature fit to rule…"


	8. Demonic Rescue

"Forward! Forward! Block!"

Mephiles held his sword out in front of him, blocking Arthur's attack.

"You're still skilled in swordsmanship," the king chuckled. "Impressive,"

"Möbius has royals and knights with swords too," Mephiles shrugged, sliding his sword off under the other's. "I solemnly practice but they still let me,"

"Hmm, I see," Arthur nodded then he turned to his knights, who were sparring nearby. "Lancelot, let us switch: you battle Mephiles and I battle Gawain,"

"Understood, your highness," Lancelot bowed and switched with his king.

"Alright," Arthur raises his sword. "Begin!"

The four raised their swords and began to battle by pairs. As he fought the ebony knight, Mephiles was lost in thoughts of worry.

'I hope our friends are alright…'

{MEANWHILE}

"La la la~" Silver sung as he made a flower crown in the garden, wearing a long tan maternity dress and beige flats. "This is so pretty!"

"You like making flower crowns?" Percival questioned, standing beside him firmly, as she was trained to do.

"Yep!" Silver nodded. "I'm a Uke and most of us like to do things girls like to do like making flower crowns, doing each other's quills and dressing up in different outfits! It's not hereditary, really. Just depends on what kind of Hermaphrodites we are or either we are Hermaphrodites or not,"

"Hmm, I see," Percival just have a nod. "Well, I could tell that you have been making flower crowns for a while. The one you made is amazing,"

"Thanks, Percival! I got some help from—"

"AAAAAAHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream cut through the air, interrupting the albino one mid-sentence.

"Oh my god!" Percival jumped in alarm. "It came from the front gates!"

"Let's go!" Silver dropped the flower crown then they ran, with Silver being very careful to not trip and fall, to the front gates.

The doors were already wide open as Sir Lamorak, another knight of King Arthur, stood outside in front of two children with rage, glaring at two soldiers of the Dark Creatures with hatred. He had his sword out, ready to fight and defend.

"Leave these innocent children be, you dark killers!" he roared out.

"Ha ha ha." The soldiers laughed at the hawk knight. "Pathetic bird. We will destroy these children and eat their innocence! You cannot stop us!"

"Then maybe I can be of service to my comrade!" Percival stepped forward, putting her visor down as she held out her sword.

"Percival!" Lamorak grinned. "I see you heard the scream,"

"It was hard to tune it out," Percival glared at the Dark Creatures. "Now, are you going to leave or do we have to do this the hard way?"

The soldiers didn't respond. They just took out their dark swords and attacked. The knights fought back but their swords clashed to nothing but air and shadow.

"Ha! Fools!" one of the soldiers cackled. "We are not matters like you! We are shadow beings! Nothing can harm us!"

Whilst the knights were in battle, Silver had crept over at the children to protect them.

"Are you two alright?" he asked them.

"N-Not really…" the girl replied, quivering.

"T-Those Dark Creatures had slain our parents!" the boy cried.

"And we'll do the same to you!" Silver gasped and turned to see the soldiers surrounding them, Percival and Lamorak behind, struggling to fight and defend.

"Stay away from them!" the albino Uke stretched a hand in front of the kids. "I'm warning you!"

"You? Warn us?" the other dark soldier wickedly laughed. "You are too weak to defend us because of your condition so you can't even lay a finger on us!"

'They've been spying on us!' Silver placed a hand on his mouth to hide his gasp as he backed up a bit to the children.

"Hey! Leave them be!"

They all turned to see another albino hedgehog, about 4 years younger than Silver, who had full-on knight armor and a helmet with a visor to cover his eyes as he held out a sword. The Dark Creatures exchanged expressions before bursting into laughter.

"YOU dare to tell us what to do?!" they kept cackling and roaring out in wicked laughter. "YOU are nothing but a child!"

"I am Galahad!" the young knight bravely roared. "And I'm stronger than I look!"

He swung his sword and went on to attack. The dark soldiers just let out a chuckle as the albino knight and the blade went through them.

"Woah!" Galahad lost his balance and fell on his face. "Ow~"

"Ha-ha-ha!" the soldiers just kept laughing before kicking the child to the side. "What a foolish kid!"

Galahad whimpered, struggling to stand and grab his sword. One of the Dark Creatures raised his shadowy blade and aimed it at him with a toothy smirk. Silver's eyes widened in horror.

"Galahad, watch out!" he used his psychokinesis to pull the kid out of danger.

"Oof!" Galahad landed in front of the other, who looked down at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Galahad nodded and looked up with a gasp. "Wait, aren't you Silver, the lover/fiancé Mephiles the Time God of Darkness?"

"Yeah, I am," Silver giggled. "Are you alright, though?"

"Yes," Galahad grinned. "and thank you for helping me!"

"But it isn't going to save your lives!" the dark soldiers scowled, taking out both their blades.

"Leave them alone, vile beings!" Percival shouted then she and Lamorak charged to attack the soldiers.

The dark beings pushed them back and swiped their swords to the ground. They swung their own swords around and prepared to take aim to hit the knights with the final blow when there was a sudden earthquake.

"What was that?!" one dark soldier cried out in panic.

"It doesn't matter!" the other hissed. "Whatever it is, we can handle it!"

"YoU cAn TrY…" a familiar, spine-chilling voice called out, followed by another earthquake.

They all froze and looked around until they saw the ground crack then a familiar golden hedgehog crawled his way out, his red, hypnotic eyes looking more insane than before as his teeth and claws gleamed sharp.

"SuRpRiSe~" he howled in crazy laughter before pouncing to attack.

His fur glowed bright and deadly as he slashed the dark soldiers, who screamed as they were torn to pieces then they disappeared into thin air. Silver finally unfroze from his shock just in time to see the crack on the ground disappear. He looked at the one who saved them and gasped.

"Fleetway?!" he ran up to him with wide, panicky hands. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Fleetway took a deep breath and sighed with a groan. "Are you and those other freaks okay?"

"I think so," Silver turned to the knights. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," Percival nodded as she, Lamorak and Galahad consoled the quivering kids. "These young children were given the frights but they will be alright,"

"Oh good," Silver smiled and turned back to the golden form then he realized something, raising an eyebrow. "Fleetway, Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Fleetway laughed, despite it being slightly off sanity. "Why shouldn't I be?!"

"Well," Silver bit his bottom lip. "it's just that—"

"Is everyone alright?!" The group turned to see Arthur run through the castle gates with Caliburn in his hand, Mephiles, Lancelot and Gawain behind him with their swords whilst Merlina had her staff as she followed.

"Silver!" the grey hedgehog immediately embraced his fiancé. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mephy," Silver smiled and hugged back. "And the baby's fine too,"

"Woah…" the couple parted to see the demonic hedgehog staring and blinking at them. "Silver, you're pregnant?"

Silver sighed. "Is the maternity dress too obvious, Fleetway?"

"Fleetway!" Mephiles went over to his friend, relief running down his thoughts. "You're here! How were you able to escape the Black Knight and those Dark Creatures?"

"Eh, it was nothing!" Fleetway grinned, a little dazed. "You know me! I just… did this and sliced that! No biggie!"

"Is this one of your friends?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, he is," Mephiles nodded. "Arthur, knights, and everyone else, this is Fleetway, one of Sonic's forms. He's psychotic Super form, to be exact,"

"A form?" Merlina repeated, amazed. "Are you saying Fleetway is a powerful creature from Sonic's subconscious that was created from his surroundings, experiences and energy?"

"Well, Fleetway's more of an accident defect of Sonic's other form, Super," Silver nervously chuckled. "but yeah, something like that,"

"King Arthur," Galahad bowed at their king as he and Lamorak gently held the children's hands. "what shall we do with these youngsters? Their parents have been slain so they have nowhere else to go,"

"Stay back and rest, Galahad," Lancelot sternly said.

"I agree, Galahad," Arthur nodded. "Let Lamorak take these children to the village to look for their other relatives,"

"As you wish, your majesty," Galahad raised his visor. "And as you want, father,"

"Good." Lancelot folded his arms.

Lamorak bowed at the king before leading the children off. As soon as they left, Mephiles turned back to his friend and got concerned.

"Uh, Fleet? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am!" Fleetway growled, a little cranky. "Sheesh, you're acting like your pregnant boyfriend! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? You're… uh, not floating like you used to and you're kinda worn-out-looking,"

Fleetway glared at him before looking down at himself, realizing what his friend meant. He groaned and scratched his messed-up quills.

"Alright, alright," he admitted, his vision getting blurry as he began to walk unsurely. "I'm kinda… wounded badly… and kinda… dizzy…"

"FLEETWAY!" Silver and Mephiles's eyes widened as the golden one fell forward, turning unconscious.

"I got him!" Galahad used his psychokinesis to help keep the demonic form from falling on his face.

"Oh my," Percival looked over at Fleetway. "Is he quite well?"

"He is wounded badly," Merlina observed. "Come, we must heal him,"

"Agreed," Arthur nodded. "Let's go!"


	9. Saving Scourge

"How is he doing?" Silver asked as he, Percival and Galahad gathered around the unconscious Fleetway.

"He is well," Merlina replied. "A little worn out but otherwise fine,"

"Why is he worn out?" Galahad wondered.

"Possibly from escaping from the Dark Creatures and helping us earlier with the dark soldiers," Silver replied with a shrug.

"Is he doing alright?" The four turned to see Arthur enter with Mephiles, Lancelot, Gawain, and Caliburn right behind him, straight from sword-training.

"He should be awake soon, my king," Percival announced. "Merlina says that he is well. Just a little worn out,"

"Well, since he's here," Mephiles cleared his throat. "I think we should look for another friend of ours,"

"But it's too risky!" Gawain argued. "Those Dark Creatures know what's going on and they know about the war! They'll take it to their advantage!"

"Yes, I know," Mephiles sighed. "but if we want Fleetway to help us more, especially with the war, I'm really sure we have to find a certain SOMEONE to give him INSPIRATION to help and defend. Right, Silvy?"

"Yes, yes!" Silver nodded eagerly, knowing EXACTLY what Mephiles was talking about. "I agree, Mephy. We should REALLY fine that certain someone. He's Fleetway's precious emerald, after all. He won't do anything for us without HIM,"

"Who is exactly is HIM?" Lancelot questioned with crossed arms. "And why is he so important to Fleetway?"

"He's… someone you wouldn't like to see again," Mephiles admitted with groan. "To you, Arthur, he's a menace. A creature never to be trusted, like me. But to Fleetway, he's very special. He's his Uke, his beloved, his treasure that he swore to protect,"

"Wow," Galahad was amazed. "Is this male that special to him?"

"Very special," Silver nodded. "This guy's also been one of my best Uke friends. Please, Arthur. We need to get him back too. For Fleetway and for us. He can help us fight. I'll make sure he does,"

"Hmm…" Arthur gave it a thought. "Well, if you think this guy can be a trusted ally and a key to get Fleetway to help us then I guess we should find him. In one condition."

"What is it?" Mephiles asked.

"You tell us HIS name,"

'Shiiit.' the grey hedgehog bit his bottom lip and looked at his fiancé for help.

The albino Uke gulped and fiddled with his fingers. A long moment of silence came and tension built up too as the knights and wizard looked at the couple with suspicions and curiosity. The king was also staring at the duo, awaiting an answer.

"Well?"

"We… ugh," Silver sighed in defeat and looked over at the other. "We need to tell them who he is,"

"Oh boy…" Mephiles places his hands on his ears. "You do it because I don't think I can handle their… yells,"

"Alright…" Silver took a deep breath. "The guy we're talking about is… Scourge the Hedgehog,"

All hell broke loose after that as the knights gasped in shock and horror.

"WHAT?!" Caliburn was bewildered. "SCOURGE THE PLAYER?!"

"Are you insane?!" Gawain cried out.

"He is a dangerous being!" Lancelot bellowed, gritting his teeth.

"He plays with females to use for his pleasure!" Percival growled with her clenched fists. "He is disgusting and infuriating!"

"He also threatens to rape younger children and kill others if the females fight them!" Galahad added, tears in his eyes as he remembered the forest green hedgehog from his childhood.

"Hmm, that DOES sound like the old Scourge I fought before," Silver merely chuckled before he folded his arms and frowned. "You guys don't even know why he became like that. His father was worse than he could ever be,"

"How could anyone be worse than Scourge the Player?!" Gawain huffed. "What has his father done that is more diabolical than anything he has done?!"

"His father ACTUALLY raped children," Silver shuddered. "His father killed his mother after she abandoned them and his father had tortured him inside Möebius Castle,"

"Oh dear!" Merlina gasped. "I did not know Scourge had gone through a rough childhood,"

"And a tough life to get to his happily ever after with Fleetway," Mephiles finally spoke up, uncovering his ears. "And look, they aren't even close to a happily ever after,"

"But do you really think he has changed after all these years of his horrid life?" Arthur questioned.

"I know he did some… unforgivable things," Silver began. "but yes, Scourge HAS changed. He's been neglected, tortured, betrayed, cheated on and everything! Give him a chance to regain himself, please,"

(A/N EVERYTHING SILVER HAS SAID ABOUT SCOURGE WILL BE FURTHER EXPLAINED AND DETAILED IN ANOTHER STORY SOON! PROMISE!)

The knights and the wizard exchanged unsure glances before looking at their king, awaiting his response. Arthur was caught off-guard by their eyes and cleared his throat.

"Well, um," he bit his bottom lip. "it will depend when Fleetway wakes up. We would be trying to do this for his alliance to us, after all,"

"Then you better ask when he wakes up." Mephiles pointed over to the squirming golden form. "which means you have to ask him NOW."

"Huh?!" the rest of them turned to see Fleetway, who had been tossing and turning about before stretching with a yawn.

He slowly began to float as he sat up and stretched again with another yawn, cracking his knuckles to ease his tensed, unmoved arms, hands and fingers.

"Ah~" he breathed in relief as he shook his fingers to loosen them more. "I can FINALLY feel my chaos energy coming back. What a relief!"

He turned to the crowd and waved at them naturally. "Oh, hello again. What's up?"

The knights, Merlina, Silver, Caliburn, and Mephiles all stared at Arthur, the albino one motioning the king to go on with the plan.

The azure king, of course, was nervous, since the golden one was partly a demonic form. One wrong word would cause his life and his kingdom.

With a deep, shaky breath, he advanced towards the oblivious form and cleared his throat, placing a sincere smile on his muzzle.

"Uh, hello, Fleetway," he spoke, trying to sound… out-of-suspicions. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Fleetway grinned. "I feel like everything I had was placed back inside me!"

"Good, good," Arthur swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "Well, um, while you were regenerating your energy and resting, Silver, Mephiles and I have been talking and I found out that you have a boyfriend that you deeply love?"

"Ah, yes~" Fleetway sighed, a satisfied smile on his face as his eyes became half-idled. "My love, my precious emerald, my Scourgie-chan~ I love every fur on his body, every personality he shows me and every bit of him~ Ah~"

"Told you," Mephiles whispered to the knights.

Arthur's ear flinched when he heard the grey hedgehog. He gulped and bit his bottom lip.

"I… I see," he cleared his throat once more. "So, uh, a war against the Dark Creatures and the Black Knight will occur soon. We will need your help but Mephiles tells us that in order for you to assist us and defend us, you will need… Scourge. Is that true? Would you like us to get him back from the Dark Creatures?"

"Well, of course I need my lovable Scourgie!" Fleetway replied with a beaming smile until he suddenly realized something in the king's words that didn't make sense to his ears. "…wait, get him back from the Dark Creatures? Are you saying he's still in their clutches?!"

He began to panic, his glowing form flickering and growing intense as he clawed his quills. He paced/floated around with gritted teeth, hyperventilating with wide, fearful spiral red eyes before he went insane and started flying all around.

"SCOURGIE! PRECIOUS!" he yelled and shouted in agony. "SCOURGIE-CHAN! EMERALD!"

"Oh chaos, not this…" Mephiles face-palmed and shook his head. "Anything but this…"

"Fleetway, calm down!" Silver tried to ease the golden form.

"NO!" Indeed, Fleetway didn't stop but instead flew around faster.

"FLEETWAY!" Mephiles's dark crystal form took over, sending his tentacle to grab the panicking hedgehog and slam him back in the ground. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN BECAUSE PANICKING ISN'T GOING TO BRING SCOURGE HERE FROM THOSE STUPID DARK CREATURES OF MINE!"

Fleetway hit the ground in a flash but when he floated back up, he wasn't hurt nor was he angry. He was still upset about not having Scourge with him.

"But I miss my Scourgie!" he whined tearfully. "It was like the time he and the others went on their own Uke Vacation in Los Angeles!"

"Yes, I know. I remember the pain and panic of that," Mephiles sighed as he went back to his normal form and folded his arms, sending a glare to his lover. "I wonder who planned such a diabolical scheme to make us worry…"

Silver's sweat dropped as he grinned nervously. "He he. But to be fair, we just wanted to have a week with no Semes. We thought you guys wouldn't mind because you guys have been busy with work,"

"But never too busy for you and the other Ukes~" Mephiles wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist.

"ARGH!" Fleetway groaned in irritation. "Meph, Scourge is still kidnapped and you're flirting with your fiancé like hell?! What the fuck, dude?!"

"Sorry, sorry," Mephiles took back his arms and smiled sadly. "We'll get back, Scourge. Promise,"

"Wait, how do you know we're engaged?" Silver questioned.

"Heard it from the Dark Creatures days ago," Fleetway shrugged before floating up and escaping through a window. "I'LL FIND YOU, SCOURGIE MY PRECIOUS JEWEL!"

"FLEETWAY, YOU IDIOT!" the couple roared at the golden one but it was left unheard by his ignorant ears.

"We need to find him before the Dark Creatures manipulate him to side with them!" Caliburn told the king.

"Agreed." Arthur nodded then turned to the others. "Mephiles, Lancelot, Gawain And Galahad, you're with me. We'll have to follow Fleetway to get him back. Silver, Percival and Merlina, stay here just in case he comes back or if other Dark Creatures attack the castle,"

"But, your majesty—" Lancelot was about to speak up when his king beat him to it.

"Galahad will be fine, Lancelot. As long as he's with you and me then there'll be someone close to protect him,"

"Understood, my king," Lancelot could only sigh and bow before they all ran out with Caliburn in Arthur's hand while Silver, Percival and Merlina stayed at the palace.

Silver watched them leave with wide, fearful eyes. Percival placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "They'll find Fleetway AND Scourge. And they will return safe,"

The albino Uke sighed. "I hope you're right…"

X

"SCOURGIE! WHERE ARE YOU, MY PRECIOUS EMERALD JEWEL?!"

"Fleetway is gonna get himself killed…" Mephiles groaned, lowering his ears to avoid the shouts of one of his best friends as he, the king and the knights ran through the forest.

"That's why we need to get him before he gets caught," Arthur came to a stop. "Mephiles, can you use your tentacles to get him down?"

A smirk crept onto Mephiles's face the moment he heard what he was ordered to do. His eyes turn dark with glowing crystal eyes before he raises a tentacle, grabs Fleetway and smashes him to an empty field.

"Oh my god!" Galahad pinned his ears and covered his eyes, afraid of what happened to the golden lifeform.

"Mephiles, we never meant for you to do it that way!" Lancelot growled as he held his son in a soothing embrace.

"I know and relax, Lancelot," Mephiles didn't seem to care as his eyes returned to snake green and the tentacle disappeared into the ground. "Fleetway is a powerful creature. He can stand a little hit from a tentacle or more,"

"Well," Arthur rolled his eyes. "At least he's on the ground. Come on, we'll check on how he is,"

"Do you think that he has finally calmed down?" Gawain questioned as they ran off to the field.

"I hope so," Galahad bit his bottom lip. "Fleetway going crazy looked so scary!"

"I doubt it." Mephiles shook his head. "Knowing Fleetway, even when he's down for the count, he will still think of one person; Scourge,"

Mephiles was not mistaken. When the five got to the field, they saw Fleetway laying on a crater, his arms hugging his legs and knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth.

"Must… find… Scourgie…" were the words he repeated to himself with every rock.

"You are right, Mephiles," Lancelot let out a sigh. "He has not recovered from his craziness,"

"Unfortunately," Mephiles face-palmed, shaking his head before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Fleetway,"

"W-What?" the golden one turned to them with tears.

"We'll find Scourge for you." the grey hedgehog held out a hand. "I promise. WE promise. We'll find ALL of our friends. BUT we can't find them without you. Please, Fleet. Calm down and help us so we can help you,"

Fleetway blinked at him before sighing. He took the hand and got up, floating by his friend's side.

"Alright," he sniffled his tears and wiped them with his arm. "so what's the plan?"

"The plan is for us to prepare for the war," Arthur answered. "We need to head back to the castle before—"

"ARTHUR! MEPHILES!"

The group turned with wide eyes to see Terror with Dagger and Putrid behind him. The knights took out their swords and aimed it at the Dark Creatures, who laughed mockingly at the group.

"Pathetic!" Terror huffed. "I know you freaks can't kill darkness! Also, Fleetway, I think we have a little something to ease your tears BUT it comes with a condition,"

"What is it?" Fleetway growled.

"YOU will join us and fight on our side,"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" the golden one was taken back with clenched fists. "HELL NAH, BRUH! I'd never betray my friends like this!"

"Even for your… precious jewel emerald?" Putrid smirked as he held out someone familiar in his arms…

"SCOURGIE?!" Fleetway's spiral red eyes widened in fear and anger before he gritted his teeth and floated towards the three Dark Creatures with his claws sharp and ready to attack "GiVe HiM bAcK!"

"Only is you join us," Dagger chuckled. "And fight THEM instead!"

The three howled in laughter as Fleetway's ears pinned, feeling torn in between.

He couldn't betray his friends. They helped him and healed him, for chaos sake! He couldn't just turn his tail and quills on them just like that. Especially on Mephiles and Silver. They were two of his best friends, after all.

But on the other hand, he couldn't stand to see his beloved unconscious and bruised in the arms of the dark being. Scourge had bleeding cuts, too. He looked like he needed Merlina's help immediately or else he'll never make it alive.

"Make a choice, demonic freak!" Terror pressured. "Or else WE'LL make it for you!"

Fleetway was confused until he saw Putrid losing grip on the forest green hedgehog ON PURPOSE.

"FUCKING HELL NO!"

The golden demonic form wasn't going to lose anyone's love or trust so he swooped in and clawed the Dark Creature through. Putrid let out a pain-filled scream before he disappeared into shreds, dropping Scourge to fall.

"NOOO!" Fleetway flew down and grabbed his Uke before he could reach the ground.

"ARGH!" Terror growled as he slapped Dagger. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP PUTRID, YOU USELESS IDIOT?!"

Dagger was bewildered and left speechless. He cowered behind his own shadowy arm and said nothing as the other cane forward.

"YOU WIN THIS TIME BUT THIS IS NOT OVER!" Terror roared, pointing his sword at them. "I SWEAR TO DARKNESS THAT YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED!"

With that, he and Dagger disappeared into smoke and shadow.

Fleetway let out a heavy sigh, his grip on his lover getting tighter before he flew down to the group.

"Fleetway!" Mephiles kept his sword and ran to his friend as soon as he landed. "Is Scourge…?"

"I… I think so," Fleetway smiled sadly, his ears pinning as he stared down at the one in his arms. "He… He just needs healing,"

"And healing he shall get," Arthur nodded and let Caliburn hop out of his hand. "Come, we shall get him to Castle Camelot for treatment,"

"Thank you, Arthur," Fleetway bowed and floated behind with one of his best friends.

"And thank you, Fleetway," Mephiles placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I know it was difficult but you made the right choice,"

Fleetway smiled softly. "Yeah, I know I did,"


End file.
